Who's Watching Who
by rowantree13
Summary: It makes you wonder if anime characters know that people looking into their lives every day... what if three of those charcters got the chance to 'pay back' a fanfic author for looking into their lives? Featuring Usagi, Haruka and Michiru


Who's Watching Who?

by rowantree13

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi wrote the mangas of Sailor Moon, while Pioneer owns the anime collection (as far as I know). I own none of this! (except for the Sailor Moon S collection which I bought with my retail job hard earned money)

Submitted for your approval... okay, submitted whether you like it or not... a fanfic writer, writing what could be a good, great, or bad story... depending on your preference...

rowantree13: (typing at the computer, grinning and talking to herself) Man, I hope this is a great idea for a fic...

(turns at hearing a noise, then shrugs and keeps typing) Either way, hopefully I can write something that's not sappy, though a few people liked the songfics I did...

(hears a noise again, feels a bit nervous, but keeps typing, whispers to herself) It's kinda late... I don't want to wake my parents or my sister...

(hears a much closer noise and turns in the computer chair, to face a sailor fuku, worn by one Sailor Uranus... and judging by the scowl that is on her face, she is NOT happy.)

rowantree13: (mouth opens and closes in shock a few times, manages to speak) Um...wh...I...whoa, uh, I mean...er...Hi, Sailor Uranus... nice weather we're having lately? (swallows nervously)

Sailor Uranus: (raises up a familiar sword that illuminates the room in a yellow light, speaks softly) You are very close to being decapitated right now, do you know this?

rowantree13: (eyes widening in shock) I...what!

Sailor Neptune: Don't act so innocent! (walks from the shadows, holding the Aqua Mirror in one hand, tapping it into the other hand) We've been tracking you, Jennifer-kun... and we know what you've been doing!

rowantree13: (starts sweating for real) You know my first name, as well as...!

Sailor Uranus: (lips curling in a snarl, the blade being thrust forward, the point against the skin on my neck, but not quite) Admit it! You were looking at the doujinshi online, weren't you!

rowantree13: (blushes) Well... yes, I guess I was...

Sailor Uranus: And reading all of those fanfics by Spork and Saun and Aaron! (looks over the last sentence, and her body tenses, trying to keep herself from losing control over her temper) And you made me a name-dropper! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!

rowantree13: (leans back in the computer chair) AAAHHH! I-I-I... look, okay, you win, I admit it! I looked, alright, I read as well! But what I saw and read... it was wrong, it was like I was a peeping tom! But how many other fans do that other than me...?

Sailor Neptune: That's not the point! How do you think you would like it if your personal life was exposed like that!

rowantree13: (blinks) You mean all those stories were based off of reality? (blinks twice, then grins) Wow! That means that you two have a sex life most people would dream about having! And most of them probably have... as well as you two having kids, being killed over and over and brought back to life over and over and... (winces) oh, eww, that's not a good topic to bring up...

Sailor Neptune: (sweatdrops, then gestures to Uranus) Go ahead, kill the fanfic writer.

rowantree13: (starts) What! No, wait!

Just as Sailor Uranus is about to swing the blade for the kill...

Sailor Moon: Hold it right there!

Sailor Uranus: (confused, whispers to Neptune) How'd she get here?

Sailor Neptune: (whispers back) Writers' mandate, apparently.

Sailor Uranus: (nods)

Sailor Moon: There's no excuse to intrude on honest love between two people, no matter on what material it is portrayed on, unless they agree to it! For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you! (points at rowantree13)

rowantree13: (suddenly whoozy and faint) I feel sick now...

Sailor Uranus: (dryly) You should see her when she attacks, she spins around so much it's a wonder she doesn't throw up from the dizziness!

Sailor Neptune: (grossed-out) Uranus!

Sailor Uranus: (shrugs) But it's true!

Sailor Moon: Hey! Hey! I'm the heroine here!

rowantree13: Okay, you've got me... (stands up from the computer chair, looks at all of the Senshi around her) I know it's not much to say this, but... you're right. I shouldn't have looked at all of those pics, especially when I had studying to do, and wasted time by writing fics and goofing off and well... I guess I have a case of too much hero worship.

rowantree13: (speaking passionately) I mean, anime is a whole new world to me! It's so much like real life, and yet it's surreal and as unnormal as you can get! Impossible and possible at the same time, and that appeals to me. It gives me hope for the world around me, but I used anime to escape from the world around me, and that's wrong! So, well... I'm sorry... gomen nasai, I guess... (looks down, shuffles a little, ashamed) I'll do my best to study and keep to my task instead of goofing off and looking into others' lives... I want to be an animator, or an author, to create not my own worlds, but something that anyone can find in this world and discover a whole new meaning for themselves! To be inspiring and for the greater good potential... that's my dream!

Sailor Moon: (smiles) Well, this author looks as if she's learned her lesson...

Sailor Uranus: (sheathes the sword, but her fist is clenched tightly, glaring at the author) How do we know that she'll keep to her word!

rowantree13: (wincing from Uranus' glare)

Sailor Neptune: (goes up to Uranus, takes her hand and smiles) She saw a little of our lives... we should be entitled to see some of her life, don't you think?

rowantree13: (weakly, as only an otaku can) Nani!...

_Thirty minutes later..._

rowantree13: (shakes her head, presses the rewind button on the VCR) C'mon, please don't watch this video again! I've shown it five times in a row already!

The three Senshi had un-transformed and had become their 'real' identities, and were now on rowantree13's couch in the living room, watching the fanfic author's numerous embarrassing home-made family videos from her childhood

Haruka: (laughing into a pillow to keep the noise down and to hide her eyes, wet with tears from laughing too much)

Michiru: (catches her breath) No... you, you have to... hahaha! (laughs again, manages to calm down enough to speak) You have to replay that part when you fell face first into the snow!

rowantree13: (face color deepering ) In my defense, it was my first time skiing downhill!

Usagi: (rolling on the floor) HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! Okay, okay then, after this, we have to see that one of when you were a Christmas Elf in a school play again!

rowantree13: (really has the urge to sweatdrop, thinks to myself) Oh, boy... well, at least this is better than a smiting by the Space Sword... (speaks to the others) And after watching that video, I'll tell you the story about when I was about eight years old, and I was going to use the toilet but I was playing hockey outside...

_A minute later (That's just to explain the story!)_

... and my sisters took a picture of me sitting on the toilet wearing a bicycle helmet, holding a hockey stick and reading a newspaper...

Haruka: (makes a choking sound into the pillow, starts shaking with laughter)

Michiru: (leans against Haruka weakly, gasping for air and wiping away a tear as she laughs)

Usagi: (pounding the floor with a fist, laughing loudly)

rowantree13: (grins) Hey, if you don't want to get beaten, make 'em laugh, I always say! Or, at least, I say it now!

Arigato! Please review, minna!

Just a note: This is no way is an insult to Sailor Moon, or to any of the authors I mentioned (They're all great writers!) but it's more like making up for some, er, (ahem) things I should not have done... I feel guilty when I read or view hentai stuff... but I kinda enjoy it too... I'm weird, but willing to divulge embarrassing stories about myself! (thinks about it) Wait, that's not what I mean to say...

Anyway, thanks for reading:)


End file.
